


It is not real

by MateaHefler



Category: Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, OFC - Freeform, Unrequited Love, bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Sayori told him love was not real, but he couldn't help but love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is not real

No matter how many times Makoto promised himself to shut up, he keeps saying stupid things. He knows Sayori doesn't love him, doesn't care for him in a way that would be meaningful.

 

But he still dances with her, takes her out when she is not busy with other men. Makoto makes her laugh, spins her over the dance floor skillfully and enjoys her warm presence.

 

Then, they are alone in a bedroom and things get passionate and he is kissing her like there is no tomorrow- because, tomorrow she will forget about him- and Makoto wants to keep her forever in his arms.

 

Next morning, Makoto wakes up to the cold bed and wrinkled sheets, the scent of Sayori still clinging to the fabric and tears fall from his eyes because, god damn it, he loves her and she doesn't love- at all.

 

Once, Makoto even told her he loves her and she just patted his head, cooing how cute he was. It was stupid, but he just couldn't not say it. He spoiled everything when he said things like that.

 

Sometimes, though, Makoto would pretend Sayori loved him too. Then, he would go to Haruka and cry his eyes out as his blue eyed friend tried to comfort him.

 

It never worked.

 

But Makoto did not give up.

 

He kept trying and trying, then he beat himself over the head.

 

"You always spoil everything." Sayori once told him. "Love? Love is not real, it was created by men and women who couldn't pay for sex. Does that make me a whore? Maybe, but I am not delusional like you."

 

Still, Makoto took the blows to his pride with a smile on his face and cried when alone.

 

It hurt and it was stupid, but he loved her. 

 


End file.
